


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Platonic Moxiety, hand holding, idk you can see it either way tbh, its just fluffy, moxiety - Freeform, patton is a smooooooth boi, romantic moxiety, walks in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil is just a bit too under dressed for the cold weather when Patton asks to go for a walk in the snow with him.





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in so long but ayeee im back at it with some moxiety which ive never written before

Virgil liked winter. It was like the rest months where it got dark so fast that nobody expected much out of each other. It was almost refreshing.

The only problem was how cold it got. He liked the cold, sure, but Virgil wasn’t one to bundle up. He didn’t really go outside much as it was anyway, so everytime Patton and Roman went shopping for the winter, he always passed.

Unfortunately, when Patton asked him in late January to go on a walk in the snow with him, he wasnt very prepared. But he couldn’t turn Patton down, so he agreed anyway.

Virgil did his best with layering, but unfortunately he was deprived of gloves, hats, and scarves, which he realized as soon as he stepped outside would probably be needed with the icy winds that painted his skin red. However, Virgil wasnt one to complain, so he shoved his hands on his pockets, ducked his head, and went on with it.

Minutes later, chatter had been shared between the two, but Virgil was really starting to feel the cold now. 

“Virgil, you look absolutely freezing! Where is your winter coat?” Patton asked, finally noticing how rosy the other man’s cheeks had gotten.

“I d-don’t have o-one,” Virgil said, teeth chattering. He could barely speak over the cold wind at this point. 

“What do you mean you don’t have one? Nevermind, we need to get you home now! Do you have any gloves?” 

Virgil shakily removed his hands from his pockets. Even from his attempt to keep them warm, his fingers were bright red. Patton mumbled something about hot chocolate before shucking off one of this own gloves. 

“Here, take this.” 

Virgil stared at it. “W-What am I s-supposed to do with one g-glove?”

“Put it on your left hand,” Patton said, as his switched his other glove to his right hand. 

“Okay. What n-now?” 

Patton just grabbed Virgil’s right hand. “I can keep that one warm,” he said with a smile that Virgil couldn't help but to return.

“Now let's get you home before you get hypothermia and your fingers fall off in my hand,” he said as they turned.

They stayed hand and hand the entire way back. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbler @logically-sided for more! kudos/comments are appriciated! please give me any criticism, I'm always looking to improve my writing


End file.
